Mi sacrificio
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: De un dia para otro, Megumi Noda alias Nodame, desaparece de la vida de Chiaki, dos años despues de lo sucedido viaja a America a dirigir una temporada con una orquesta, ¿Quien es esa talentosa pianista?, Que hace Nodame en America. Cap 08: Sin recuerdos del pasado
1. Cap 01: Odio

**MI SACRIFICIO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 01: ODIO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pov Chiaki.<p>

Ya han pasado dos años, dos largos y malditos años, la orquesta es todo un éxito, Roux Marlet había recuperado gran parte de su gloria, pero me siento vacio, todo por culpa de esta chiquilla insolente de Megumi Noda, se que debería de llamarla Nodame, pero no me nace llamarla así, todo por su traición, aun recuerdo ese día, ese día en que me abandono.

Recuerdo que días anteriores tuve un pequeño accidente de auto, los frenos de este fallaron por suerte no paso a mayores, en esa época note que ella empezaba a comportarse de manera aun mas extraña.

Así mismo había decidido no postergar mas el momento y pedirle matrimonio, si se que en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, prepare todo para hacerlo, una cena en a la luz de las velas, música clásica muy romántica, todo así para que ella me diera el "SI".

Durante la cena la note distraída, como ausente, a mi no me extrañe mucho de eso ya que ella generalmente ella era muy distraída y descuidada.

Mientras esperaba el momento para decirle noto como ella me empieza a servir mas licor, y mas licor, cuando me doy cuenta estoy demasiado tomado para razonar mis acciones, poco a poco el lugar se vuelve borroso, y empiezo a tener poco recuerdos de aquella noche.

Solo tengo un recuerdo es como ella me toma de los brazos y con toda su fuerza me lleva hasta la cama, con mucho cuidado, recuerdo como ella me quita la ropa poco a poco, de un arañazo completamente la sujeto a mi cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente, de ahí todo se vuelve borroso y no recuerdo mas.

Al día siguiente cuando despierto muy de madrugada noto que estoy desnudo en mi cama durante un rato me siento desorientado, el dolor de cabeza no me permite pensar correctamente, después de que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz busco un rastro de ella y no aparece en ningún lado, con un esfuerzo me levanto de la cama y me pongo algo de ropa.

Voy a su cuarto, toco suavemente, pero noto que nadie me contesta, entonces toco nuevamente la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza, pero el resultado es el mismo, asi que giro el pomo de la puerta y entro, veo la habitación de ella la cual esta muy limpia, algo no me estaba gustando de esa escena, trato de ver varias cosas y descubro que no esta su ropa ni sus pertenencias.

Estúpidamente corro hacia la recepción del edificio y pregunto si la habían visto salir, pero nadie me contesta nada, me dirijo nuevamente a su habitación y noto que hay una carta dirigida hacia mí.

En esta carta solo decía:

"**Para Chiaki:**

**Lo siento mucho.**

**Nodame…"**

Durante varios días la estuve buscando, pero no había ninguna señal de ella, poco a poco el sentimiento de amor que tenia de ella, se fue transformando en odio y rencor, al final de dos semanas decidí resignarme y me entregue totalmente a la música, ya no dejaría que nadie mas se interpusiera en mi camino, debía de cortar de raíz cualquier cosa que me recordara a ella.

Cambie mi residencia, deje de vivir en aquel edificio, deje de frecuentar los sitios en donde pasee con ella, el auto que me compre se lo vendí a Jean alias el príncipe blanco, con lo que conseguí me compre otro totalmente distinto.

Me comunique a Japón con su familia y al parecer no ha regresado, solo dicen que recibieron una llamada que decía que no la buscaran, desde aquella vez no se ha vuelto a comunicar con ellos.

Fin POV

Bajaba del avión, había sido un viaje largo de varias horas de Europa hacia América, sus representantes habían logrado varios contratos para dirigir durante una pequeña temporada con la orquesta de Filadelfia, y esta vez seria un concierto de piano.

Chiaki se sentía un poco incomodo, no le gustaba nada hacer eso, se había prometido no hacer un concierto de piano, pero al parecer el pianista con quien se va a presentar es alguien joven que en poco tiempo ha alcanzado una gran fama, se hace llama "El Ángel de Luz"

Finalmente cuando sale del aeropuerto se lleva la sorpresa de que su madre lo estaba esperando, el al verla dice- no esperaba verte aquí, madre.

Lo se, lo que pasa es que vine a visitar a una alumna que esta haciendo un postgrado aquí en Philadelphia esta en el Temple University, Esther Boyer College of Music, esta estudiando piano.

Chiaki al mencionar la palabra piano se tensa, su madre nota eso y dice- aun no superas lo de Nodame, te haya abandonado.

El mira hacia otro lado y no le contesta a su madre, así que ambos suben al auto y precisamente se dirigen al lugar donde le había mencionado su madre, mientras tanto Chiaki toma un disco que había grabado aquel pianista, se podía ver claramente en la portada un ángel desnudo que extendía sus alas largas cubriendo parte de su desnudez.

Pone la primera canción, un concierto de Mozart, podía escuchar el gran talento, era un ritmo muy hermoso, cada acorde era tan perfecto que no había duda de que aquel pianista dominara la pieza a la perfección.

Finalmente llegan ambos y dice su madre- te dejo hijo, debo de ir a ver a la estudiante becada, mientras que en estas instalaciones practicara con la orquesta de Philadelphia, que el teatro de la ciudad esta actualmente una temporada de obras de teatro.

Mientras caminaba a la dirección del conservatorio para reportarse, empieza a escuchar una melodía, la reconoce, se trata de la marcha de Purigorota, no podía creer que alguien tocara esa canción, pero nota algo mas, la toca tan bien esa canción que no pareciera de un anime, lentamente escucha el ruido el cual era cada vez mas fuerte, por un momento había jurado que había escuchado un Mupkia y varios Gyabo seguidos, solo conocía a una persona, como era posible que ella huyera hasta este lugar.

Empieza a correr mas rápido, de repente llega a unas escaleras que te dirigen a un segundo piso, empieza a correr aun mas rápido, de repente el ruido de la canción de Porigorota se detiene, sabia que el ruido de la canción estaba cerca, pero no podía localizar el lugar de donde había provenía.

Al girar en una esquina se detiene por que iba a chocar con una señora de unos 25 años, llevaba en brazos un bebe de no mas de un año de edad.

Chiaki solo puede decir- lo siento tengo prisa.

Después de varios minutos de estar revisando el sitio, no escucha ningún ruido, de repente escucha una sueva melodía que inunda el lugar, era una tonada angelical, ve que al final del pasillo hay una puerta abierta de donde sale las notas melodiosas del piano.

Con cautela entra a la habitación y ve una chica de pelo de rubio, largo hasta la media espalda que trae un vestido blanco, esta chica tocaba el piano de un modo tan perfecto cada tonada era única, esta persona su talento era por mucho al de Nodame.

Entre susurros solo dice- es el Ave María

Al momento de decir esa frase, ve que detrás de ella se forma unas alas como si se tratara de un angel, rápidamente sacude su cabeza, la mira nuevamente y ve que no hay tales alas, cierra sus ojos y escucha la canción, las tonadas estaban calmando su corazón, era como si cada acorde del piano limpiara del odio y rencor.

Finalmente los acordes se detienen y abre los ojos, ve que la chica había terminado, ella se da cuenta de la presencia de Chiaki.

Este solo aplaude y dice- eres increíble, lo siento por entrar sin tocar, mi nombre es Sinichi Chiaki.

El extiende su mano, la chica la toma y dice- mi nombre es Sharon Star, así que usted es el famoso príncipe oscuro.

Se sorprende y asiente, la chica con una sonrisa dice- es un placer trabajar con usted.

Notas del autor: Hola este fic es un nuevo proyecto, creen que Nodame este ahi en America, precisamente en esta Universidad, ¿Quien habra tocado la cancion Porigorota?


	2. Cap 02: Sharon Star

**CAP 02: SHARON STAR**

* * *

><p>Chiaki solo observaba a la chica en cuestión, no solo se había presentado sino que además le había dicho que iba a trabajar con él.<p>

-Entonces tu eres la pianista con quien hare el concierto- dice el príncipe oscuro.

-Así es, soy la pianista que hará el concierto contigo- contesta la chica en cuestión, antes de que le conteste dice- ¿quieres escuchar algo más?

Dudando un poco observa la chica, tiene ojos de color azules, su pelo rubio hasta media espalda, esta vestida con un vestido blanco, en la parte inferior es amplia, el cual está atado suevamente sobre sus hombros con unas cintas.

Tenía puestos unos zapatillas de igual blancas, podía ver su figura con ese vestido, ella poseía un cuerpo perfecto, era como si dios hubiera dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en crear esta belleza.

-Está bien, porque no- contesta, ve que la chica forma una sonrisa gatuna como si estuviera esperando eso, con una gran rapidez se sienta en el piano y empieza a tocar una canción, mientras la tocaba chiaki podía reconocer que canción era, era el concierto de Adelina de Beethoven, nuevamente el modo que tocaba las notas demostraba que la chica era toda una profesional.

Al finalizar de tocar la canción él estaba embelesado con tal ejecución, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, toca otra melodía, pero esta vez no podía reconocer el origen de la canción, era muy extraña la canción, sentía que la había escuchado antes; pero no sabía en donde, era una canción alegre, pero triste a la vez, mientras veía como tocaba podía ver como el sitio se formaba un atardecer y veía como el sol se iba ocultando en medio del mar.

Cuando termina la canción, este estaba tan embelesado, que se le olvida aplaudir, finalmente se escucha otros aplausos, Chiaki mira detrás de él.

Al girar ve que se trata de su madre, en ese momento ve como Sharon y su madre se saludan.

-Hijo, ella es la persona que tengo becada- dice su madre, como si le preguntaran la hora.

-señora, me apena mucho, no sabía que fuera su hijo- contesta Sharon totalmente apenada, continua diciendo- ¿Qué le pareció mi nueva canción que interprete?

-¿Cómo se llama? pregunta chiaki sin poder soportar la curiosidad

-se llama la Bikina, es una canción mexicana, la canción habla de una mujer que espera el retorno de alguien muy amado por ella.

Chiaki reconoce la canción, por eso es que se le hacía muy conocida en los días que estuvo como loco buscando a Nodame escucho que tocaban la canción en un sitio donde había música mexicana con mariachi, y escucho esa canción, no podía creer que esa chica la tocara con esa maestría, deseaba escuchar más de ella, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo la música de aquella chiquilla lo hubiera drogado, más que nunca deseaba tocar con ella en un concierto.

En ese momento, la madre de Chiaki mira el reloj y dice- Oh, Sharon ya es muy tarde, debemos de apurarnos, llegaras tarde a la conferencia de prensa, donde te darán un disco de platino por las ventas de tu disco.

Sharon mira su reloj y dice- es cierto ya es muy tarde, debemos de irnos, Chiaki-sempai podría acompañarnos.

El al escuchar ese modo de que le dijo, sintió que la chica se estaba burlando de ella, era como si ella lo estuviera retando, entonces se forma una sonrisa y dice- ¿Qué te hace creer que te has ganado el derecho de llamarme sempai?

La chica sale presurosa de la habitación, en ese momento regresa a la puerta y le enseña la lengua, Chiaki no sabía si enojarse o ponerse a reir, esta chica tenía algo especial que lo estaba desubicando.

-Chiaki, puedes acompañarnos, te hará bien estar cerca de ella para que vayas conociéndola- dice su madre al mismo tiempo ambos salen de esa habitación, mientras iban caminando Chiaki nuevamente vuelve a escuchar la marcha de purigorota, pero era algo distinta, era una tonada muy infantil, es como si la persona que tocara esa canción en vez de dignificar la canción se estuviera burlando de ella.

Chiaki tenia las ganas de salir corriendo y ver quien tocaba esa canción; pero algo en su interior le decía que esa persona no era Nodame, que no desperdiciara su tiempo en ir a buscar a esa persona, asi con paso seguro se retira de la universidad, mientras tanto Sharon ve como Chiaki y su madre se acerca, estaba feliz ya que había conocido al príncipe oscuro, como se le conocía en Europa, asi que debía de poner todo para lograr su cometido.

Una hora después….

Chiaki estaba en un centro comercial, era muy inmenso, se veía una gran parte del sitio estaba cubierto de fotografías del disco de Sharon asi mismo de fotografías de ella tocando el piano y en conciertos que ella daba en veía increíblemente bien, con los vestidos que estaba usando.

Se notaba que esta persona era famosa, asi que ve como llega y rápidamente un grupo de maquillistas la toman y la empiezan a peinar y a maquillar, después de unos minutos se podía ver que la chica ya estaba lista, se podía ver el cambio, si antes parecía una chica algo bella ahora lucia espectacular.

Observa el sitio, es un sitio de venta de discos de música y ve que aparte de estar la mesa con los fotógrafos y periodistas, también iba a ver una sesión de autógrafos.

Horas después….

Sharon salía totalmente molida de tanto firma de autógrafos, él la había visto irse a los baños; pero llevaba mucho rato dentro, un poco preocupado se dirige ahí; pero es detenido por su madre.

-Déjala sola un rato, cuando pasa demasiado tiempo en una firma de autógrafos se pone de un humor insoportable y siempre se aísla unos minutos para calmarse- dice su madre como si fuera algo común.

Chiaki nota a los pocos minutos que ella sale del baño, con una gran sonrisa.

Vámonos, tengo hambre- dice Sharon en lo que toma su bolsa y se pone un suéter de abrigo que combina muy bien con su ropa, ambos acompañantes asienten y se retiran a un restaurant cercano al centro comercial.

Al entrar el dueño del negocio reconoce a Sharon y dice- bienvenida Sharon hace mucho tiempo que no visita, tengo una mesa reservada para usted.

Chiaki se sorprende por el trato, entonces su madre dice- lo que sucede es que ella viene a comer muy seguido aquí.

-pero antes de comer, puedo usar su piano necesito des estresarme de tanto ajetreo- dice Sharon con una sonrisa gatuna.

El dueño del restaurant contento la lleva al piano que está en el centro del local, con un poco de cuidado ella revisa el piano y ve que está todo bien, así que detienen la música que estaba sonando en su momento, los demás clientes detienen su plática y miran lo que está pasando, cuando de repente todos escuchan las tonadas de un piano.

Miran al centro y ven que Sharon está tocando ese instrumento ambientando el sitio pero Chiaki reconoce la canción de inmediato, es la marcha de Purigorota, además de que la está tocando exactamente igual que cuando la escucho cuando estuvo en el conservatorio.

"Entonces era ella de quien escuche la canción"- pensaba Chiaki; pero había algo que no el cuadraba, si ella estaba tocando, debe de saber algo de Nodame.

"Maldición debo de dejar de pensar en eso, esta chica está lejos de parecerse a Nodame, esta chica no viene del planeta rareza y además si fuera ella, podría haberla reconocido"- pensaba nuevamente Chiaki; tendría que preguntarle quien le había enseñado esa canción.

Al poco tiempo ella cambia de canción con una habilidad magistral, Chiaki reconoce "la marcha turka de Beethoven", la tocaba con una gran maestría.

-Mamá, esa canción no es la canción del chavo del Ocho- escucha Chiaki a decir un niño, él se extraña, en eso nota su mama que se ríe y dice- Hijo aquí en América, en la década de los 70 y 80 hubo un programa en México que se llama el Chapulín colorado y Chespirito, recuerdo que de pequeño veías ese programa en Europa.

Chiaki recuerda precisamente de ese programa cuando vivía en Francia, recordaba ese programa con un gran cariño debido a que su humor era un humor blanco, sin malicia ni doble sentido. Surge una sonrisa, recordando un poco su niñez antes de la separación de sus padres.

Finalmente después de una media hora termina el mini concierto que había dado, había tocado un total de 3 piezas, finalmente después de que termina su mini concierto, regresa a la mesa donde esta Chiaki, ve que ya está servido la comida y Sharon comenta- no se preocupen de la comida, Marcous me ha dicho que esta vez corre por la cuenta de la casa.

¿Quién es Marcous?- pregunta Chiaki.

Es el dueño del restaurant, siempre que vengo aquí quiere que toque, de vez en cuando lo hago; pero ahora tenía demasiado estrés por liberar- dice Sharon mientras comía una sopa de crema de zanahorias.

-Dime una cosa Sharon, en donde aprendiste la marcha de Purigorota- pregunta Chiaki mirándola seriamente a Sharon, la chica mira a Chiaki y sin poder más baja la mirada y dice- me la enseño una chica que se llama Megumi Noda; pero le gustaba que le dijeran Nodame.

Chiaki como resorte se levanta, toma de los hombros a Sharon y dice- Sabes dónde está, donde vive, que hace ahora.

Sharon por un momento pone una mueca de dolor, y con lágrimas en los ojos dice- por favor, suéltame, me lastimas.

Lo siento- Chiaki se da cuenta de su error y suelta a Sharon.

Lo siento Chiaki, solo sé que a ella la conocí hace dos años durante un mes, después de eso ella se mudó a otro lado, tenía una costumbre muy rara de decir ruidos raros como "Gyabo" o "Mukpia"- Dice Sharon mirando hacia otro lado.

Chiaki se sienta solo pone sus manos sobre la sien que le dolía, Nodame había estado aquí y al parecer de algún modo se había enterado que estaría aquí y tal vez vino a verle. Se le había ido el hambre, se sienta perdido, tan cerca de ella y tan lejos.

Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, no le debe de importar nada lo que le pase, si vino a verlo bien, sino también que bien, que la bendiga dios y hasta luego.

Sin medir consecuencias, el empieza a servirse copas de vino, pero siente que no le hace efecto, asi que le pide al mesero que si le pueden traer algo más fuerte, este le dice que sí.

A los pocos minutos el mesero trae una botella con un líquido dorado claro, al destapar la botella se siente un olor fuerte a alcohol, Chiaki curioso pregunta- ¿Qué licor es?

-Se llama Tequila, es una bebida muy fuerte- contesta el mesero con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera cual iba a ser el resultado si él tomaba toda la botella.

Chiaki ve que junto a la botella de tequila le habían puesto un vaso muy pequeño y junto con un poco de sal y limones, el no entiende lo que sucede, así que el mesero dice- para tomar un caballito de tequila, sírvase un poco de tequila en el vaso, tome un poco de sal y únteselo al limón, cuando se lo tome, debe de hacerlo de golpe ya que si se lo toma despacio como el vino sentirá que le quema la garganta.

¿El limón y la sal?- pregunta Chiaki por no entender del todo.

Despues que se haya tomado de golpe el caballito, chupa inmediatamente el limón para neutralizar lo amargo que le queda en su paladar.

Ve con cuidado la botella, y hace lo que le indica, cuando ve el liquido esta listo, toma el "caballito" y sin respirar se lo toma, siente que le quema su garganta, siente un sabor amargo en su garganta, rápidamente toma el limón y se lo chupa, siente el cambio de su paladar, un sabor agradable, sin importarle mas se vuelve a servir otro "caballito" y se lo toma, siente que se le abre el apetito y come lo que tiene, empieza a sentirse mareado…..

Unas horas después….

Siente un dolor terrible en su cabeza, siente cuando como si le golpearan con unos mazos, el no recuerda como llego es mas el no recuerda que hizo después del segundo "caballito", se sentía muy cómodo, con mucho cuidado abre los ojos y ve que esta en una habitación, siente el golpe de la luz solar y siente una nueva punzada de dolor casi a migraña se tapa con las sabanas para evitar el dolor, se vuelve mas intenso, tanto que jura que esta escuchando a Nime tocar su violín en medio de una borrachera.

Poco a poco logra acostumbrar su ojos a la luminosidad se da cuenta que se trata de una habitación amplia, la cama era matrimonial, las paredes estaba pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, nota un buro con espejo, y ve varios enseres para cuidado personal, como lociones, maquillaje.

En ese momento se da cuenta de dos cosas, primera no recuerda que paso anoche y en donde termino.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y ve a Sharon que esta vestida con solo un baby doll blanco, muy sugerente, y encima tiene colocada una bata de seda, entonces se da cuenta de la otra cosa, el estaba desnudo y la cama estaba totalmente deshecha…

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Que les pareció este episodio, se que me van a matar con tanto misterio, aun sin pistas de Nodame, creen que Chiaki haya hecho alguna tontería por su estado anímico. Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Cambio de corazón, Nuevos sentimientos.**


	3. Cap 03: Cambio de corazón, nuevos sentim

**CAP 03: CAMBIO DE CORAZON, NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chiaki miraba a Sharon, ella estaba vestida con su baby doll blanco y una bata de seda, en eso cierra los ojos un momento y cuando los abre se da cuenta de que Sharon no estaba vestida de esa forma, el la había alucinado de esa manera, ella en realidad estaba vistiendo unos short holgados, la bata en realidad era una sudadera de cierre, y debajo de esta, había un top blanco.<p>

¿Que diablos le estaba pasando?

-Señor Chiaki, que bueno que despertó, después de que se emborracho con el tequila, no sabíamos que hacer- dice Sharon al momento que le pasa una botella de agua mineral y un par de aspirinas.

-¿Que sucedió anoche?- pregunta Chiaki pensando lo peor.

-Bueno después del segundo "caballito" comiste la cena, después... después- Sharon comenta pero se nota que su faz adquiere un tono carmín, tono de la vergüenza. Piensa lo peor.

-Llegaron unos mariachis y empezaron a cantar, de repente se levanto de la mesa que estábamos y te acercaste a ellos, durante unos segundos no pude reaccionar, cuando de repente ya estabas con ellos cantando una canción que se llama "Mujeres divinas", luego pasaste por otra canción que se llama "Ella", después pusieron una canción que se llama el "El mariachi loco" en esa canción usted se puso a bailar con el mariachi haciendo el ridículo, usted bebía el tequila directo de la botella, un rato después empezó a tratar de arreglar su afinación de sus instrumentos; ahí fue cuando se puso un poco violento - dice Sharon señalando la botella ya vacía.

-No puede ser- dice Chiaki poniendo su mano en su rostro imaginándose el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-antes de que se pusiera peor me levante, trate de calmarlo, minutos después su madre y yo tuvimos problemas para sacarlo de ahí. Usted se puso de un humor mas pesado que Kazuo en Purigorota, lo peor es que mientras te sacábamos de ahí, empezaste a gritar y a maldecir le llorabas a esa mujer que me preguntaste. Cuando subimos al taxi, tuve problemas en mantenerlo quieto, se vomito sobre su ropa, en ese momento no lo pensé y decidí traerlo a mi casa- comenta Sharon en un tono lleno de cansancio.

-Al llegar a mi departamento te pusiste muy violento- decía Sharon con un tono de miedo.

Chiaki aun con su dolor de cabeza se da cuenta que en el rostro de Sharon tiene un ligero moretón.

-Lo siento- dice Chiaki totalmente apenado.

-No te preocupes mi antiguo novio tenia un carácter duro, ya estoy acostumbrada- dice Sharon y continua diciendo- lo peor fue a la hora de acostarte, no querías acostarte, querías seguir bebiendo y fue cuando orinaste tus pantalones manchando mi entrada.

Chiaki no podía estar peor, en su vida jamás volvería a tomar tequila, finalmente ve que Sharon toma la palabra diciendo.

-Con mucho esfuerzo tu madre te logro acostar en mi cuarto y después de descomponer mi cama finalmente te quedaste dormido- finaliza su relato Sharon.

Chiaki solo baja la mirada avergonzado, como se había comportado como un tonto, ahora que podría hacer para compensar su idiotez, finalmente se da cuenta de algo en todo el tiempo no ha visto a ningún hombre cerca de ella para reclamarle.

-Deberás cuando conoceré a tu esposo, debo de disculparme por mi actitud- dice Chiaki lleno de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, soy soltera, no he tenido ninguna relación amorosa en 2 años- contesta Sharon como si le preguntaran la hora, antes de que Chiaki continuara hablando la chica se acerca y con su mano suavemente toca su pecho, con suavidad hace que se recueste nuevamente y continua diciendo- por favor duerma un rato mas, yo le hablare para avisarle que pueda comer algo mas.

Chiaki trata de levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza de su resaca hace dudar de su decisión, así que acepta la invitación y termina recostándose nuevamente, a los pocos minutos nuevamente dormitaba ya que aun se sentía muy mal.

Horas después...

Chiaki seguía dormido pero poco a poco empezó a escuchar un murmullo, que poco a poco se iba transformando en una canción.

* * *

><p><strong>Solitaria camina la Bikina<strong>  
><strong>la gente se pone a murmurar:<strong>  
><strong>dicen que tiene una pena<strong>  
><strong>dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Es una hermosa voz, siento que me transmite varias cosas, es como si en vez de estar cantando la pena del personaje de la canción estuviera cantando su propia pena"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa<strong>  
><strong>no permite la quieran consolar<strong>  
><strong>pasa luciendo su real majestad<strong>  
><strong>pasa, camina, los mira sin verlos jamás<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Este párrafo se describe a ambas, a Sharon y a Nodame, son altaneras, son orgullosas y sobre todo preciosas, en que estoy pensando, no debería de estar pensando esto; pero esta chica tiene algo que me atrae, en el poco tiempo que la conozco siento que la conozco de por vida"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La bikina tiene pena y dolor<strong>  
><strong>la bikina no conoce el amor<strong>

**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
><strong>no permite la quieran consolar<strong>  
><strong>dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue<strong>  
><strong>dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el<strong>

* * *

><p>"Puedo notar su pena, siento que ella tiene el corazón lastimado, tal vez ella haya dejado de creer en el amor, un momento otra vez estoy cavilando sobre cosas que no deberían de importarme, es que ella ahora que la escucho cantar es como si ella fuera el personaje de esa canción"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La bikina tiene pena y dolor<strong>  
><strong>la bikina no conoce el amor<strong>

**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
><strong>no permite la quieran consolar<strong>  
><strong>dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue<strong>  
><strong>dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el<strong>

**La bikina tiene pena y dolor**  
><strong>la bikina no conoce el amor<strong>

**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
><strong>no permite la quieran consolar<strong>  
><strong>dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue<strong>  
><strong>dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el<strong>  
><strong>dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el<strong>  
><strong>dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tiene una hermosa voz, puedo notar que su falseo fue perfecto, es una lastima que ella no cante en el concierto que daremos; pero que estoy diciendo, si ella quiere podemos hacer que cante esta canción con el piano, se que puede lograrlo y además creo que será momento de desempolvar esa sinfonía que nunca llegue a terminar, será un regalo excelente para ella."<p>

Minutos después el se levanta y ve que aun lado de la cama su ropa esta acomodada y limpia, el se coloca su pantalón y su playera que traía, con un paso inseguro sale de la habitación, encontrando una sala comedor pintada de color rojo oxido, el suelo es de duela de color caoba, los muebles eran de tipo clásico, de un color sobrio, daba el sitio un toque de elegancia y clase.

finalmente ve que detrás una puerta corrediza se abre y Sharon aparece con una bandeja con alimento y una botella con un liquido dorado, el ve que se trata de otra botella de tequila, al ver la botella siente que la resaca le regresa, siente ese sabor amargo nuevamente en su paladar.

Sharon dándose cuenta de que Chiaki había salido de su habitación, solo sonríe, deja la botella en medio de la mesa y se retira, El príncipe oscuro no sabe que hacer, desea desaparecer esa botella, y entonces se da cuenta de algo, ve el área en que esta y esta muy limpio, demasiado limpio para su gusto.

Momentos después ella vuelve a salir con otros platos y dice- señor Chiaki, puede tomar asiento la comida ya esta lista.

El como autómata se sienta y ve que se trata de una comida que nunca había visto.

-Como se llama esta comida- pregunta Chiaki.

-Se llama pancita de res, es ideal para los crudos, como usted comprenderá- dice la chica sonriendo mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Solo asiente y se queda en shock no sabe como comerlo, así que se da cuenta de que en la mesa hay cebolla picada, limón cortado y sal, además de tortillas, el se fija como ella toma un limón, lo exprime sobre el plato y toma el plato donde esta la cebolla picada y se sirve generosamente, después toma una tortilla y la enrolla en forma de taco.

Con la cuchara toma un poco de caldo y se lo toma, después le da una mordida al taco de tortilla, Chiaki imita la forma y prueba el caldo, le resulta muy picoso en su paladar, pero al llegar a su estomago siente que se calma, ahora entendía por que se le llamaba comida para crudas.

* * *

><p>Horas después...<p>

Chiaki estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sharon, se estaba despidiendo ya era muy tarde, había estado todo el día en la casa de ella, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en casa agradable, el vecindario aunque simple se veía que tenia mucha seguridad, así que esperaba que para entrar a esta calle debería de parar un portón de seguridad.

De repente a lo lejos llega un taxi, este se estaciona enfrente de la casa, Chiaki al ver toma una pequeña flor que tenia en una maceta, con galantería toma su mano, la besa y dice- tome este pequeño presente como muestra de mi arrepentimiento; pero sabes esta flor se opaca ante tu belleza.

Puede notar como ella se sonroja, se su sudadera saca un papel y dice- aquí esta un papel con la dirección del hotel, la reservación fue hecha por tu madre.

El asiente, se despide, sube al taxi, ella lo observa como desaparece el taxi al dar la vuelta en la calle, con un paso tambaleante se mete a su casa, cierra la puerta y se recuesta sobre ella, toma la flor, la huele, siente las mariposas en el estomago, no puede evitar sentirse así.

-Dios mío, sigue siendo tan guapo- dice Sharon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Horas mas tardes...<p>

En una habitación oscura con las ventanas cerradas, sin ningún filtro de luz, se nota una silueta se ve que esta vestida; pero no se puede distinguir que es lo que tiene encima, lentamente se sienta en un sofá, toma un teléfono celular, con una calma terrible marca un numero, se lo coloca, como si el tiempo se detuviera finalmente, finalmente oye que la línea se abre.

-Hola, soy Nodame.

-... si se que no debería de hablar contigo a esta hora; pero no puedo soportarlo.

-... ¡Como quieres que me calme!, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hablarle con la verdad.

-... Lo se, lo se, no puedo hacer ninguna tontería aun, debo de ser paciente; pero eso me has estado diciendo durante dos años, ya no lo soporto, no quiero mas largas, solo quiero que se solucione.

-... Debemos seguir como se planteo, es peligroso seguir como estamos ahora;

-... No se si pueda sostener mas esta situación, verlo de cerca y no abrazarlo.

-... Y decirle... bueno ya sabes.

-... debo de colgar, debo de alimentarlo.

-... ya sabes la respuesta, cuando se entere de todo me odiara aun mas de lo que me odia en este momento y mas al enterarse de que he estado jugando con el...

-... Bueno me retiro.

-... Bye

Nodame cuelga su celular, se recoge en el sofá y empieza a llorar en la soledad de su habitación, en esos ratos de soledad se siente sola y desamparada, quisiera que la abrazaran, que la reconfortaran, que le dijeran que todo esta bien; pero sabe que es imposible que debe de soportar solo un poco mas, tal vez y solo tal vez pueda ser feliz.

Continuara...

Notas de autor: Hola que les parecio este episodio, por fin lo que estaban pidiendo, Nodame ya hizo su aparicion en el fic; pero que es lo que oculta, No creen que Sharon cayo muy rapido en las garras del amor por estar con Chiaki, ella estara ocultando algo, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio que se titulara: **SINICHI CHIAKI, DETRAS DE SU CORAZON**

Nota adicional: NO actualizare hasta a mediados de septiembre, en mexico es el inicio de clases y tengo mucho trabajo lo cual hara que no toque la PC para escribir durante un buen rato.


	4. Cap 04: Chiaki detrás del corazón

**CAP 04: CHIAKI, DETRAS DEL CORAZON.**

* * *

><p>Bueno después de un año de que publique mi último episodio vuelvo a actualizar espero que este episodio sea de su agrado. Ahora el episodio…..<p>

* * *

><p>No sé qué paso, estoy sentado en el sillón de mi hotel, estoy fumándome el enésimo cigarro del día, quiero comprender que ha pasado, miro en la cama una silueta la cual duerme profundamente, su cuerpo apenas está cubierto por una sabana, esta marca poderosamente su silueta.<p>

Cuando comenzó, no lo sé; pero ahora no puedo pensar que será de mi vida ahora en adelante sin ella, recuerdo como comenzó.

Flash back.

Chiaki llevaba una semana desde que había llegado y había comenzado a realizar los ensayos para el primer concierto, desde el primer momento se le hacía muy rara la actitud de Sharon, pero de otro modo, no eran actitudes raras como la de Nodame, sino del modo que ella hacia las cosas, ella tocaba el piano con mucha precisión.

Pero además de hacer eso, había algo más, de vez en cuando, ella tomaba su celular cuando le hablaban y sin dejar de tocar la nota de la práctica movía sus dedos de una mano, ella había comentado que no podía apagar su celular ya que ella debían de contactarla todo el tiempo por sus constantes compromisos.

Así mismo, ella solo practicaba unas seis horas diarias, ya que llegaba tarde a los ensayos por los compromisos que tenía y salía de los ensayos muy temprano; pero ese era un misterio ya que todas las personas que la conocían decían que no sabía lo que hacía después de salir.

También se da cuenta de que cuando se hace tarde en los ensayos, ella se pone de mal humor, era como si hubiera algo más importante que su propia carrera; pero aun así con todo el profesionalismo trata de ser paciente e irse cuando el ensayo se termine.

Chiaki no comprendía a esa chica, así mismo se embelesaba por su belleza y por el carisma que usa al tocar el piano, se notaba a leguas que era una profesional, cada acorde, cada nota que ella usaba era muy hermosa y la tocaba sin perder nunca el ritmo.

Finalmente lo más raro de ella era que cuando iba a ensayar con la orquesta ella no platicaba mucho con los demás, aunque a leguas se notaba que era una chica muy alegre eso lo opacaba su poca sociabilidad, que poseía.

Finalmente después de esa semana ella empezó a quedarse más tiempo, empezó a tocar preparándose para el concierto, lentamente las notas que tocaban se volvían muy excelsas, debía de entender como lo hacía ya que por momentos cambiaba de ritmo, luego empezó a entender que era el mismo estilo que uso Nodame en su primer concierto con Stresseman.

Había veces que cuando terminaban los ensayos ambos salían a cenar, él le contaba sucesos que había pasado con la orquesta Roux Marlett, cosas que había vivido con Nodame, ella se reía de sus ocurrencias, empezaba a actuar como un tonto cada vez que estaba con ella, sus bellos ojos azules reflejan un brillo especial.

Finalmente en una cena en un restaurant francés.

Los dos estaban cenando, el ambiente entre ellos dos se había vuelto un poco sombrío, Sharon ya casi no hablaba con Chiaki y el la notaba distante, no aburrida, solo distante como si hubiera algo que le preocupara.

Chiaki estaba orgulloso de lo fácil que era leer a Sharon, sabía que cuando su mirada perdía su brillo es que le preocupaba algo, si levantaba un poco el mentón era que se estaba molestando, cuando sonreía tímidamente es que estaba avergonzada por alguna situación, así sucesivamente; pero esta vez era una mirada que no podía distinguir.

-Lo siento Chiaki, pero ya no puedo estar contigo y tratarnos como siempre- dice Sharon con una mueca llena de dolor y ansiedad.

-¿Por qué?, acaso hice algo malo- pregunta Chiaki muy extrañado.

-No es eso, no me comprendes, no entiendes como me siento, ¿Qué somos?, ¿Amigos?, ¿Colegas de trabajo?... ¡Dímelo!- contesta la pianista con mucha angustia.

-No te entiendo- vuelve a decir Chiaki con un tono de voz muy extrañado.

-No lo entiendes, estoy enamorada de ti; pero no quiero ser un plato de segunda mesa, yo soy Sharon Star, una mujer; pero cada vez que hablas de las mujeres te refieres a Nodame, Que Nodame esto, Nodame lo otro, siempre ella... siempre, siempre ella, acaso no te importan mis sentimientos.

Chiaki no se había dado cuenta de que todas esas miradas y sonrisas solo se las dedicaba a él, no había tratado de entenderla, como ella se alejaba de él, no era por que estuviera ocupada sino por que poco a poco ella empezó a enamorarse de él.

El quería decirle que le agradaba su presencia pero, enamorado, eso nunca, el había aprendido la lección con Nodame, él se prometió jamás enamorarse de nuevo, era una pérdida de tiempo, algo innecesario para él.

-Sabes que... estas pensando en Nodame, casi lo puedo jurar, no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos porque tienes miedo a que te suceda lo mismo que te paso con ella; pero yo no soy ella, yo soy yo, tu eres tu, quiero tener una oportunidad de estar contigo, no tengas miedo- dice Sharon con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella se voltea y le da la espalda.

EL ve como ella se aleja de la mesa en donde están y se dirige a un balcón lejos de la mirada de terceros, este se queda inmóvil durante varios segundo sin saber que hacer la situación no le agradaba nada, sería que si no actuaba rápido la perdería, cuando cruzo ese pensamiento en su mente siente un gran escalofrió. Sin pensarlo mucho se levanta y la sigue, cuando sale al balcón este la ve con sus manos en el barandal, y en una de ellas tenía un pequeño pañuelo.

Chiaki al ver la escena siente su soledad, casi como si estuviera desamparada, siente su corazón un gran mal, ¿Que le estaba pasando?, acaso también se había enamorado de Sharon, no eso era imposible; pero tenía que aceptarlo había algo en ella que le causaba un mar de sentimientos.

Sin evitarlo se acerca a ella abrazándola, y le susurra- lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, debió de ser muy duro para ti, tener que decírmelo.

Podía aspirar el suave olor a jazmines, su fragancia era tan dulce y suave, lo estaba embriagando, la sensación de tenerla a su lado calmaba, era como si algo que se hubiera detenido dentro de él comenzara a moverse de nuevo, tenía que ser así sino es que sería un idiota total sino admitía que sentía bien al estar con ella.

Lentamente ella se gira y mira directamente sus ojos, nuevamente sentía esa sensación de que ella era la indicada, debía de serlo, una chica inteligente, preparada, culta, con un toque de humor y con un gran talento, no siempre se encontraba una chica así, finalmente decide darse una oportunidad, debía de intentar

Lentamente toma su mentón y levanta su rostro, puede ver nuevamente su rostro pude ver sus ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas de tristeza, no podía evitarlo quería abrazarla y decirle todo está bien, pero no podía... no con palabras, lentamente acerco mis labios con los de ella, me sentía como un niño pequeño pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía de hacerlo.

Lentamente la beso, siento como algo dormido en mi interior despertara, algo indomable, no podía creerlo debía de ser así, con más pasión profundizo el beso y veo que ella me responde del mismo modo poco a poco el beso se vuelve más intenso, después de unos minutos nos separamos, con ojos llenos de pasión le digo- vamos a mi hotel.

Los dos salimos del restaurant, con paso apresurado nos dirigimos a mi hotel cuando llegamos a mi habitación nos volvemos a besar aún más intensamente con una pasión indescriptible nos empezamos a desvestir, con cada beso nos íbamos quitando prendas, finalmente ella queda desnuda frente a mí, no había encendido la luz de mi habitación, aun así podía ver su silueta iluminada a través de la luz de la luna, nuevamente podía ver su silueta sin nada de ropa.

Observo como trata de cubrirse, noto su rubor además de un poco de vergüenza pero aun yo desnudo me acerco y la beso nuevamente...

Fin del flash back

veo que se mueve un poco y me mira, ella está un poco desorientada y mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que son más allá de las 2 de la mañana y se levanta rápidamente y trata de vestirse.

-Vete en la mañana, ahora solo duerme un poco- es lo que le digo pero la veo apurada.

-No puedo debo estar a las 6 de la mañana en un programa de radio, además tengo que hacer algunas cosas más...- contesta Sharon cuando me doy cuenta de que ella ya está arreglada y lista para irse...

Un día después...

En una oficina ajetreada, se veía una silueta detrás de un vidrio polarizado, se veía como se sentaba y se levantaba, e iba de un lado a otro, en ese momento se oye que su teléfono suena, con algo de prisa ella lo levanta.

-Hola... Nodame.

-... debería de golpearte, como te atreves a no avisarme y dejarme ahí.

-... Ya sabes que no me molesta hacer eso; pero la próxima vez debes de avisarme con tiempo, recuerda lo que está en juego.

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Qué hiciste que...?

-... ¡Estás loca, como dejaste que él te hiciera eso!

-... No me des detalles, estas poniéndote en peligro, lo sabes muy bien.

-... No me vengas con esas cosas, sabes debería de decirle todo a Chiaki para que aprendas la lección.

-... Ahora sí... me estas suplicando... esta, está bien, pero deberás de tomar cartas en el asunto o yo le hare.

-... y dime como lo hace

-...

-...

-... No me des detalles, me alegro una parte por ti; pero aún sigo preocupada, ha empezado a haber movimientos de ellos en América, acuerdo a mis contactos están muy cerca de ti.

-... Está bien, debes de tener cuidado, no quiero echar a perder dos años de trabajo.

-... Adiós.

La silueta cansada se sienta todos en la oficina habían visto a través de los cristales la actitud de la persona que esta detrás de la oficina, sabían que no era la primera vez que discutía con Nodame.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, debería de haber actualizado desde el año pasado, pero carecía de inspiración y tiempo, pero ahora que está hecho, espero que no me lancen bombas atómicas por unir a Chiaki con Sharon, pero deben de entender que ella no tiene la culpa por enamorarse de él.

¿Qué sucederá con ellos?, ¿Quién es la persona que hablo con Nodame por teléfono?, ¿Cuándo aparecerá ella?, ¿Por qué desaparecio? Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **El lado oscuro de Nodame.**


	5. Cap 05: El lado oscuro de Nodame

Muy bien antes de comenzar con el episodio algunos puntos que aclarar, primero una disculpa por retrasarme en este proyecto ya que técnicamente es un proyecto corto y no es tan complicado como mis otros proyectos, segundo muchos no comprendieron la relación de la música del chavo del ocho con el fic, la relación no está en el título de la serie, sino que está en relación del título de la canción de entrada ya que muchos (hasta yo) creían que esta era una canción original y no es así, el título de la canción de entrada del Chavo del ocho se llama "La marcha de los elefantes" de Ludwig Van Beethoven compuesta en 1811.

Bueno regresando al tema aquí está el episodio, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 05: El lado oscuro de Nodame<strong>

* * *

><p>POV Chiaki<p>

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a Filadelfia, hace dos noches fue el concierto, he leído las críticas de las noticias internacionales y han alabado el concierto, se han atrevido a decir que es el concierto del año en relación con la música clásica

Estoy sentado en el hotel, aun es de madrugada, sobre mi cama aun duerme Sharon, rara es la vez que ella se queda hasta el amanecer, ella siempre se retira a la media noche, aunque últimamente la noto más distraída que antes, como si tuviera un problema que le preocupara.

Veo que ella se despierta veo que aun somnolienta revisa su reloj, ve la hora y veo que se levanta abruptamente, rápidamente veo que ingresa al baño, escucho como cae el agua de la regadera y pienso que mi vida con ella no sería lo mismo, ahora ya no puedo huir, amo a esta mujer, estoy dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo, es más desde que estoy con ella, los recuerdo que tengo de Nodame se han estado esfumando como arena que se lleva el viento, siento que cada vez pesa menos el fantasma de ella.

Finalmente veo que ella sale, ya vestida y arreglada, me mira, puedo ver su mirada el amor que me profesa, sé que es una chica increíble, no tengo palabras para lo que siento, en eso ella se acerca, se sienta en mis piernas y dice- sabes Chiaki, no podre verte en estos días, me iré el viernes a Nueva York a tocar un par de conciertos en Foxwoods de broadway, me iré viernes y sábado, el domingo estaré dando unos cursos de piano en esa ciudad, así que regresare hasta la noche.

"Si quieres puedo acompañarte"

Ella me responde "No es necesario, además ayer escuche de mi representante que quieres hablar contigo entre hoy y mañana, quieren hacer de este concierto un disco y van a hablar de eso"

Yo me sorprendí mucho al enterarme de que eso se trataba, hace días mi representante y Stresseman me habían dicho que me darían una gran sorpresa y vaya que lo es, mi primer álbum, suena fantástico, veo como ella lentamente se acerca y me besa profundamente, después de unos minutos de juegos se detiene y solo dice "nos vemos el lunes"

Así con un paso delicado ella se va, miro el reloj son las 5 de la mañana, así que me recuesto un momento, dormiré como a las 10, en eso veo que suena mi teléfono celular, es molesto ver quien es a esta hora, así que lo tomo y contesto.

"Bueno, quien habla"

"... ... ... ..."

"¿Quién habla?"

"Hola Chiaki, mucho tiempo sin vernos"

Ese timbre de voz, ese maldito timbre de voz, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme?

"¿Cómo diablos obtuviste este número?"

"Eso no importa, desde hace tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo"

"Pues yo no tengo ese deseo, sabes que si pudiera destruiría este teléfono"

"Sé que lo harás, aun así debemos hablar"

"Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo"

"Debemos de hablar, debes de saber la razón por la cual te abandone"

"No me importa, ahora déjame en paz, solo saber que tienes mi número de teléfono me da una sensación de asco"

En ese momento escucho una música, era una música de un ascensor, entonces me doy cuenta de otra cosa, ella está en este hotel, sin soltar el celular tomo rápidamente mis ropa y me visto, así que salgo al pasillo y corro hacia el elevador, con suerte se abre uno y empiezo a descender

"No es broma Chiaki, debemos de hablar, hay cosas que ignoras, y estas poniendo en peligro a tu nueva novia"

Él se congela de nuevo, ¿Cómo diablos sabia ella sobre Sharon?, acaso este alíen nos espía, debía de ser una broma, eso lo empezaba a molestar más, tenía razón debía de terminar el asunto ahora mismo.

"Está bien, tu ganas, dime donde y cuando"

"Antes de decirte eso, debes de alejarte de Sharon, sino terminaras aún más lastimado, de lo que te deje a ti"

"Eso no te debe de importar, maldita mujer del planeta X, yo haré mi vida con quien yo quiera, me importa un bledo lo que pienses"

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ..."

"Está bien Chiaki, como tú digas, conoces el centro comercial donde Sharon Star recibió su disco de platino"

"Si conozco ese lugar"

"Quiero que nos veamos aquí el domingo a las 10 de la mañana, no faltes, ese día sabrás una cuantas cosas"

"Está bien, iré; pero quiero que sepas una cosa de anticipado, aunque me des tus razones, solo iré para cerrar este amargo capitulo, ten en cuenta que tal vez no te perdone; así que después de eso quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida"

Noto el silencio que se forma, pero tenía que sacar esto, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad

"Está bien Chiaki, como digas, prometo que después de que hablemos no volverás a saber de mi"

En eso escucha que la música del elevador se detiene, y se escucha como se abre la puerta desde la otra línea del teléfono, debía de apresurarme, debía de atrapar a Nodame que aún estaba aquí, me importa un bledo que hayamos quedado, si la logro atrapar ahora haré que me diga todo.

"Bueno Chiaki es hora de que me despida, nos vemos el domingo"

En eso escucho que la llamada se corta, para ese momento yo estaba bajando por el ascensor, veía que la puerta del otro ascensor se abría, el apenas se había puesto unos pantalones, observa quien sale, mira y ve que sale un grupo de 10 chicas, entre ellas sale Sharon quien guardaba su celular.

Fin POV

Él llega al lobby del hotel, con paso rápido alcanza a Sharon.

-Sharon, espera Sharon- grita Chiaki, no le importa hacer el ridículo, en eso voltea.

-¿Que sucede Chiaki, olvidaste algo?- pregunta ella manteniendo su semblante pícaro.

-No, la verdad quería saber si no viste alguien que estuviera hablando por celular cuando bajabas por el ascensor- pregunta al mismo tiempo que veía que la chica ponía una mano sobre su mentón y hacia el esfuerzo por recordar, al final solo dice- no, no vi a nadie hablando por celular.

Al escuchar eso, se siente decepcionado, tal vez ella estaba en otro hotel, así que dice el tratando de recuperar la compostura le dice- si gusta te puedo llevar a tu casa- la chica asiente, el acomoda su ropa y decide ir por su vehículo.

Después de media hora

Chiaki manejaba por el tráfico, se veía que apenas estaba amaneciendo, podía ver el tono rojizo del amanecer, no le estaba gustando nada la situación, debía de ponerle un alto a Nodame, si quería ser feliz debía de hacerlo, mientras iba conduciendo ve como la chica se duerme, podía ver su semblante tranquilo como si nada le importara, podía escuchar su respiración tranquila, entendía que estando con ella no necesitaba nada.

Después de manejar un rato, llegan a la casa de ella, aun no amanecía del todo, cuando notan algo, notan que una de las ventanas del cuarto están rotas, así mismo ven que la puerta esta derribada.

Él se detiene, debía de saber que estaba sucediendo, con cuidado pide que ella no entre, así que él se dirige a la entrada, con mucha discreción toma un palo de madera y se interna, ve como todo en la sala esta desordenado, así como los cuadros y premios que tiene están tirados en el suelo, no era una escena muy grata.

Con cuidado sube por las escaleras ve que todo está muy silencioso, como si no hubiera ningún ruido, en eso siente una mano que le toca su hombro, se voltea y ve que se trata de Sharon, ella había subido ya que estaba preocupada por él. Con cuidado entran a la habitación principal, ven que todo el sitio esta desordenado, finalmente mira a la cama y ve que algo estaba escrito en la pared.

Sharon se acerca, no entiende lo que dice, solo ve un grupo de rayones en pintura roja, mientras que Chiaki entiende perfectamente lo que está escrito ahí, dice:

* * *

><p>"<strong>ALEJATE DE SHARON, SALDRAS MUY LASTIMADO"<strong>

**ATTE. NODAME**

* * *

><p>Toma un jarrón que estaba en un lado y con toda la ira que poseía lo lanza hacia las letras, destruyéndolo, Sharon se le acerca y con una mirada lo tranquiliza, para el esto era el colmo, no quería aceptarlo pero esta situación ya lo estaba desesperando, debía de ponerle un alto a Nodame.<p>

Unos minutos después...

La policía había llegado, estaban haciendo una inspección, tanto Sharon como Chiaki estaban sentados en la sala, Sharon podía ver el rostro angustiado, no podía entender esos rayones, al parecer era Japonés, ya que él lo había entendido, se sentía mal, no podía ser de utilidad.

Mientras tanto Chiaki solo meditaba, ¿acaso Nodame ella se había vuelto un maniaca?, ¿para qué llegar a tanto?, ¿Acaso su amor se volvió en un amor obsesivo?, ya nada estaba claro; entonces se da cuenta de algo, todas las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas a excepción de una puerta, acaso eso significaba algo o solo estaba pensando en cosas.

-Señor, ya hemos revisado todo, no hemos encontrado nada, ni siquiera huellas digitales- dice un policía que se acerca.

-Muchas gracias, eso será todo, ustedes levantaran la demanda de allanamiento de morada- dice Sharon seriamente.

-Efectivamente, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la investigación- dice el policía.

En eso entra una mujer, de pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta media espalda, venia de traje, cuando llega enfrente de Sharon la saluda de mano.

-Hola mi nombre es Melissa Smith, soy detective de la policía de Filadelfia, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas Srta. Star, no hay ningún problema- dice la detective, Sharon asiente, entonces ella de nuevo dice- podría ser en privado.

Ella asiente nuevamente, Chiaki solo ve como se levanta y se retiran a otro lado de la casa, después de unos segundos, nuevamente su celular vuelve a sonar, él lo toma y contesta.

"Hola"

"Chiaki sempai, esto fue solo una advertencia, lo siguiente no será una habitación pintada, será algo peor"

"Espera Nodame, que pretendes"

En eso la llamada se corta, esto no le estaba agradando, Nodame estaba más cerca de lo que parecía, debía de enfrentarla sino no podría tener una vida feliz.

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** Lo sé, lo sé, es un episodio muy corto para los que están acostumbrados a leer mis proyectos, prometo que el siguiente episodio será uno que jamás podrán olvidar, ¿Qué pretende Nodame? ¿Lograra tener la paz que busca Chiaki después de que hable con ella? ¿Acaso Sharon tiene algún oscuro secreto?, Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: El verdadero rostro de Nodame

Otras notas:

Fechas de actualizaciones:

Digimon la redención de la luz: A finales de octubre y principios de noviembre

Un futuro incierto: A principios de Diciembre

To aru majutsu no index: The Dark side of the moon finales de diciembre

Mi sacrificio en febrero

(las fechas pueden cambiar debido a mis actividades diarias)


	6. Cap 06: El verdadero rostro de Nodame

**CAP O6: EL VERDADERO ROSTRO DE NODAME  
><strong>

Bueno amigos les dejo este nuevo episodio, desde que cree este fic, este episodio me ha estado rondando en mi mente, trate de sacar lo mejor de mi con este episodio, espero que lo Disfruten

* * *

><p>El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera<p>

* * *

><p>POV Chiaki…<p>

Domingo 5 de la mañana, me levanto de mi cama, desde hace horas que no puedo conciliar el sueño, desde que tengo pensado reunirme con Nodame no he podido dormir tranquilamente, he hecho tontería tras tontería, para empezar una noche antes de que se fuera Sharon le hice el amor, pero más que hacerle el amor, era tener sexo salvaje, llegue al punto de que ella en vez de que lo disfrutara, me pedía que me detuviera, al final termine lastimándola, después de terminar ella se encerró en el baño y estuvo ahí durante una media hora llorando, después de que salió le pedí disculpas, ella solo me sonrió y me dijo que me comprendía.

Unas horas después fui a dejarla al aeropuerto, nos despedimos y me dijo que nos veríamos el día lunes, anoche busque en el internet y encontré un reportaje del concierto de Sharon, han dicho de que fue un gran éxito, sé que ella es muy capaz de lograr grandes cosas, cuando pienso en ella, mi corazón brinca de alegría, no puedo ser más feliz.

Fin POV Chiaki

Mientras tanto en un aeropuerto cercano…

Una silueta viene llegando de la zona de abordaje, esta vestida con una gabardina gris, con un pantalón de mezclilla, un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras, con su maleta de equipaje, la mañana era muy fría, asi que a nadie le parecía raro ver a alguien vestido así. Cuando traspasa la aduana, la silueta toma su celular, marca un número rápidamente, después de unos segundos se abre la línea.

… … … Soy yo Nodame

… … … … … … … … …

… … … apenas acabo de regresar.

… … … … … … … … …

… … … si, estaré a tiempo ahí, hoy se termina todo.

… … … … … … … … …

… … … entendido, haré eso, bueno debo de colgar debo de pasar por él.

Apaga su celular y sigue caminando, son las 5 de la mañana y aun no amanece, ha llegado apenas con el tiempo justo, debe de prepararse para hablar con Chiaki, debe de hacerlo si quiere ser feliz y que su alma tenga un poco de paz….

9 de la mañana…

Chiaki bajaba del hotel, se había peinado, afeitado, se había puesto su mejor ropa, esto más que un reencuentro era una cita de trabajo, así lo había tomado y debería de pensar así, se reencontraría con Nodame, hablarían y después cada quien tomaría su camino.

En eso suena su celular, revisa el ID y ve que se trata de Sharon.

"Hola, como estas"

"Yo estoy muy bien, apenas acabo de despertar y me estoy arreglando lo más rápido que puedo ya que se me hizo tarde para mi compromiso"

"Bueno, yo apenas voy bajando del hotel, debo de darme prisa ya que debo de reunirme con Nodame"

"Y dime una cosa, y si descubres que sus razones por la que te dejo son muy poderosas, ¿Qué harías?"

"La verdad es que no me he puesto a pensar sobre esa posibilidad, si es así, entonces tal vez solo la perdone y cada quien tomara su camino"

"Entonces que será de nosotros"

"No te entiendo"

"Nada olvídalo, nos vemos en la noche"

Chiaki termina su plática con Sharon, en toda la plática la sintió como si tuviera miedo, como si algo estuviera pasando y él ni por enterado esta, así que baja a desayunar y después de eso, deberá de ir al centro comercial si desea poder hablar con Nodame y dar por finalizada su relación con ella.

Después de media hora de comida, sale del hotel y se empieza a dirigir a la reunión, mientras manejaba, ponía un disco de Sharon, le encantaba como sonaba su música, si Nodame hubiera sido la mitad de disciplinada que ella, estaba seguro que sería aún mejor que ella, rápidamente se quita ese pensamiento, se había prometido en no pensar en ella, debía ser fiel a sus principios.

Después de media hora llega al centro comercial, ve que el sitio a esa hora está ya muy concurrido, mientras estacionaba su carro se da cuenta de algo, ella lo había citado en el centro comercial, pero jamás le había dicho en donde, en ese momento mientras se iba acercando a la entrada del centro comercial, suena su teléfono, lo toma y contesta…

"Hola Chiaki, ya llegaste al centro comercial"

"Si ya estoy en el centro comercial, en donde vamos a encontrarnos"

"Antes de encontrarnos, podemos hablar así, aunque sea un poco, prometo que saldrás beneficiado"

Chiaki por un momento duda, que estará planeando, que idea está teniendo en su cabeza, casi nunca analizo en lo que pensaba ella, decidió seguirle el juego un poco, algo era seguro, hoy hablaría con ella costara lo que costara.

"Está bien, tu ganas"

"Eeeeto Chiaki sempai, no sé cómo comenzar esto, sé que en este momento debes de tener sentimientos encontrados"

"No te equivocas Nodame, mi mente me dice que debo de odiarte y jamás volverte a ver, pero mi corazón me dice que debo de darte una segunda oportunidad y saber tus razones"

"Chiaki, aun no puedo decir mis razones por la cual te abandone, debes de tener paciencia, antes de que acabe el día sabrás mi verdad"

"Así espero, si solo me citaste para burlarte de mí, jamás te perdonare"

En ese momento se escucha a través de la línea telefónica un sollozo cortado, por un instante siente como su corazón se forma un gran pesar; pero debía de mantenerse firme, no debía de doblegarse ante unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Muy bien en donde estas, ya me canse de hablar por teléfono"

"Chiaki, podrías tener un poco más de paciencia, me recuerdas a Purigorota en el episodio en el cual el desea conseguir algo tan rápido que todo le sale mal, Bueno Chiaki, te llamare en unos minutos, no te vayas a ir de aquí, sabré si lo haces"

Chiaki ponía su rostro de terror, aun con la situación actual ella aún sigue actuando como ella misma, ahora que había colgado, rápidamente empieza a revisar todo el lugar, desde un sitio Nodame lo estaba vigilando, eso no le gustaba, así que con cuidado, él se sube al segundo piso del centro comercial y empieza a caminar por el sitio revisando los negocios que se había abierto. Mientras tanto no se había dado cuenta de que una silueta que estaba a solo unos 10 metros de distancia sentada en una mesa lo miraba fijamente, casi podía haber hecho señas y ni así se hubiera dado cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado observa como este sube al segundo piso, con la conmoción de tratar de localizarla ve que revisa los negocios de comida rápida, sabe que no debería de hacer eso, debería de hablar de una vez, pero revisa su celular y lo ve sin acción, de repente después de unos cuantos minutos mas, suena, para ella esta era la señal que esperaba, ahora podría proceder acuerdo a su plan.

Unos minutos después...

Chiaki se sentaba en un banco dio dos vueltas enteras alrededor del centro comercial, pero era imposible, no la había visto, y no había ningún indicio de donde estaría ella, en eso suena su teléfono celular y lo toma.

"Donde diablos te metes Nodame"

"Disculpa la tardanza en volver hablar, debía de terminar unos detalles para poder reunirnos"

"¿Que pretendes Nodame?"

"Nada, solo quiero que sepas con claridad las razones por las cuales te abandone"

"Siento que no estas siendo totalmente sincera"

"Lo estoy siendo, debes de tener paciencia como te dije hace rato, este día entenderás todo"

"Bueno lo comprendo, y dime ¿Que pretendes con decirme todo esto?"

"La verdad no lo se, desde hace mucho pretendía hablar contigo; pero he tenido poderosas razones por las cuales no pude hacerlo"

"En serio"

"Si es en serio, bueno sabes cual es el restaurante favorito de Sharon"

"Si, se cual es el restaurante favorito de ella y no entiendo como sabes de ella"

"Se mas de ella de lo que crees, Chiaki"

"Acaso eres una acosadora"

"Chiaki eres muy malo, como me denigras a ese nivel"

"No creo que seas la persona adecuada para decir eso"

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, y retomando la platica, te estaré esperando allá en ese restaurante, no tardes"

Chiaki nota como la llamada se corta abruptamente, por un momento se queda sentado, así que ella ya le había dicho un lugar para reunirse, sentía como sus manos le sudaba, estaba muy intranquilo, nervioso, se preguntaba que aspecto tendría ella, se habrá dejado crecer el cabello, habrá engordado, seguiría teniendo esos malos hábitos que tenia antiguamente, al pensar en eso suelta una sonrisa, así que se levanta de la banca y decide ir al restaurante en donde lo había citado Nodame.

Unos minutos después...

El caminaba, con un paso firme debía de llegar al sitio que le había indicado, por fin hablaría con ella y entendería sus razones, mientras caminaba, decide detenerse un poco a fumar un cigarro, debía de calmarse, mientras lo fuma se dedica a ver a las personas que pasean por el sitio, ve parejas que llevan a sus bebes con carriolas, el por un momento se imagina su vida junto a Sharon, ambos paseando con un bebe, realmente esa escena le llena de motivación y ganas de terminar con esto.

Mientras observa ve a lo lejos una silueta que le parece muy familiar, un momento que silueta, a lo lejos veía que Sharon estaba en el centro comercial, que estaba sucediendo, El había visto mientras desayunaba un reportaje sobre el concierto que dio el día anterior.

El esta en un predicamento quería saber que estaba haciendo ella aquí en este sitio, por que le había mentido, acaso ella se iba a encontrar con Nodame antes de que ella se encontrara con el, nuevamente sentía como la ira que se había aplacado explota con mas fuerza que nunca.

Ve que ella se dirige en dirección contraria a donde el debía de reunirse con Nodame, así que decide seguirla, si Nodame realmente lo esta esperando ahí, que le cuesta esperar unos minutos mas...

El emprende la caminata para alcanzar a Sharon, pero mientras caminaba decide marcarle, con cuidado le marca y ve que a lo lejos ella toma su celular.

"Hola Chiaki, me sorprendiste que llamaras, estoy tomando un descanso del curso que estoy dando, ya dentro de dos o tres horas terminara mi participación y regresare en el vuelo de las 7"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, eso me recuerda que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, bueno solo quería hablar contigo, en estos momento voy a hablar ya con Nodame"

"Ok, te deseo suerte y procura no enfadarte si descubres que sus razones son tan fuertes que no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo"

"Esta bien tratare de no enojarme"

Finaliza la llamada con un sabor agridulce, su perfecta novia no era tan perfecta, algo le estaba ocultando y lo iba a descubrir, siguió persiguiéndola, finalmente llega a una especie de terraza, ahí ve que se encuentra con una mujer que la abraza, después de unos segundos, esa persona desaparece, busca a Nodame en todos lados y no la encuentra, piensa que tal vez fue una broma de ella la cual la obligo a venir acá para cerrar el capitulo, así que se empieza a acercar a espaldas de ella tratando de sorprenderla y hacer que le diga lo que sabe.

Mientras se acerca a paso lento, ve que llevaba mas de media hora que estaba siguiendo a Sharon por el centro comercial, en eso ve que ella abre su bolso y saca otro celular, escribe un mensaje y que de este le responde rápidamente.

Ya cuando esta a solo unos tres metros de distancia de ella, ve que nuevamente marca un numero usando ese celular. En ese momento su teléfono celular suena, el rápidamente lo toma.

"En donde estas Chiaki, te sigo esperando para arreglar este asunto"

Chiaki se queda congelado, había escuchado el mismo timbre de voz en dos lugares distintos, ve que Sharon esta hablando con el timbre de voz de Nodame, siente que el piso se le mueve.

"Chiaki en donde estas, quiero resolver esto de una vez"

-Estoy aquí, detrás de ti Nodame...- contesta Chiaki, ya estando a menos de un metro de distancia de Sharon.

Ella al escuchar como Chiaki le había dicho, se queda congelada, poco a poco empieza a girar y ve el rostro de Chiaki, era una mezcla entre sorpresa y molestia. Nodame no sabe como reaccionar, por que nada de lo que hacia salia bien, toda su planearon se había ido al traste.

-Así que mi novia perfecta es una gran mentirosa.

-Espera Chiaki, deja que te explique...

-No tienes nada que explicar, para mi todo esta claro, la grandiosa e increíble Pianista Sharon Starr, es en realidad una fachada, resulta que se trata de ni mas ni menos del alíen conocido como Megumi Noda.

-Chiaki por favor, no aquí... no ahora...

-Claro tienes que ser aquí y ahora, dos años, dos largos y malditos años sin saber de ti, y resulta que mientras yo me hundía en la desesperación, la niña bonita se daba la vida como una gran artista.

-Chiaki, por favor ve al sitio, aun no es momento que hablemos...- decía Nodame bajando su mirada al suelo no podía soportar su mirada intensa de el

-Pues ni ahora ni nunca, sabes lo nuestro a terminado, pensaba en perdonarte; pero ya no puedo pensar en mi vida con alguien que me mienta y engañe.

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar un pequeño lloriqueo, el no se había dado cuenta ya que debido a la banca y un par de macetas no podía ver lo que estaba al alrededor de Nodame, ve que había una pequeña carriola, dentro de ella estaba un bebe de no mas de un año de edad, Chiaki al verlo se le hacia mas claro su motivo, ella lo había engañado con alguien mas y tuvo remordimientos de mantener esa doble relación que decidió abandonarlo.

-Así que por este bastardo me abandonaste, nunca te creí capaz de algo así, desde cuando me engañabas- en ese momento el la toma de los brazos y los aprieta- contesta maldita, desde cuando me engañabas.

Nodame se queda callada, al mismo tiempo que trata de librarse del agarre.

-Me lastimas, por favor suéltame Chiaki.

-Pues ese dolor es mínimo comparado al dolor que sentí cuando me abandonaste, todo es por culpa de ese bastardo que llamas hij...

Sin que pudiera evitarlo Nodame cachetea el rostro de Chiaki, el no esperaba esa reacción de ella, podía ver que por un momento la mirada temerosa que tenia había desaparecido, ahora tenia una mirada muy seria y molesta.

-Puedes ofenderme todo lo que quieras, pues me lo tengo merecido, pero si vuelves a ofender a mi hijo, juro que te arrepentirás.

Finalmente Chiaki se da la espalda y dice- espero que nuestros caminos jamas se crucen.

Nodame solo ve como el hombre que ama se aleja pero el dolor es mas fuerte ya que todo lo que hizo estos dos años no ha servido de nada, así que simplemente se sienta en la banca y empieza a llorar...

Unos minutos después...

Chiaki salia totalmente furioso, se sentía totalmente burlado, jamas por la cabeza se le había ocurrido que la chica que se había enamorado en realidad era Nodame.

Mientras caminaba en el centro comercial, solo pensaba en irse de ahí, no quería quedarse ningún minuto mas en ese lugar, tomaría un taxi y se iría directo al aeropuerto, para él, cerraría este amargo capitulo.

Mientras camina siente como las lágrimas de rabia salen de sus ojos nublando su vista, en eso no se da cuenta de que choca con alguien, cuando ve quien se trata, ve que se trata de su madre quien también se había caído.

Su madre al tratar de hablar ve el semblante de tu hijo, ve que algo no esta bien, así que preocupada habla- hijo dime que te sucede, te noto muy mal.

-Nada madre, solo quiero salir de aquí- contesta Chiaki.

-Hijo no puedes irte así en ese estado, vayamos a un sitio para poder hablar- dice de nuevo su madre.

El no dice nada, solo asiente y se va caminando con ella como un niño chiquito, solo se guía de la mano de ella, realmente necesita hablar con alguien, necesita desahogarse, tal vez tomar hasta el cansancio y olvidarse un rato de todo, finalmente alza la vista cuando se da cuenta que esta enfrente del restaurante donde debía de venir, el detiene su paso, algo no esta bien.

Antes de que pudiera poner en orden sus ideas, los dos entran al lugar, ella reconoce al famoso Marcou, este se acerca y dice- Bienvenidos, veo que necesitan una mesa, en un momento se la doy.

Chiaki mira el sitio y ve que a pesar de ser temprano el sitio estaba repleto y no había mesas disponibles, así que pensando que posiblemente podía irse, este se acerca detrás de la barra donde despacha y aprieta un botón, en ese momento se ve como donde había un gran espejo se abre y muestra varios cubículos privados, su madre de nuevo toma su mano y de empiezan a dirigir a un cubículo.

Mientras de dirigían al sitio, Chiaki empieza a analizar la situación, se da cuenta de que necesita ahora es tener su mente fría ya que algo esta pasando, para empezar su madre, según tenia entendido de que ella estaría todo el mes en japón, entonces que anda haciendo aquí, ¿acaso ella sabe sobre la identidad de Sharon?

Nuevamente siente como la ira que se había acumulado nuevamente explota, esto era el colmo, su madre también lo sabia, desde un principio sabia que Nodame Y Sharon eran la misma persona, antes de que pudiera hablar, llegan a una mesa, pero ahí esta sentada una tercera persona, el rápidamente reconoce a esa persona, era "Melissa Smith" la mujer policía que los había entrevistado cuando fue el incidente del allanamiento de morada.

"Buenas tardes Señor Chiaki, deje que me presente de nuevo, mi nombre es Melissa Smith, antes no le hable con sinceridad, no soy policía, en realidad..."

"Pueden dejar todo ese parloteo, ya se que Nodame y Sharon Starr son la misma persona, no se para que me tiene aquí"

"Ese es el punto Chiaki, para que sepas por que estas aquí, solo has descubierto la parte suave de todo este asunto, aun no sabes nada"

"No me hagan reír, solo están ustedes aquí para solaparme, que me van a inventar que Nodame huyo ya que alguien atentaba contra mi vida, no me hagan reír, otra mejor excusa se les puede ocurrir, lo mejor sera que me vaya no soporto la idea de estar en el mismo lugar donde hay farsantes"

En ese momento suena el celular de Melissa Smith, ella lo toma y ve que se trata de una llamada de Nodame, ella toma la llamada, después de unos segundos ella se lleva su mano a su boca tratando de callar la expresión de terror que tenia, rápidamente cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la mama de Chiaki.

"Malas noticias, la localizaron y acaban de secuestrar al hijo de Nodame, ella sonaba muy desesperada"

Por un momento en el interior de Chiaki explota de felicidad, habían secuestrado al pequeño bastardo, ella se merecía eso, se merecía que sufriera mas, para el esto no era suficiente, necesitaba que sufriera 100 veces lo que el ha sufrido por esto dos años.

"Me alegro, al fin ella esta recibiendo lo que se merece, además de mentirosa es una puta, ese pequeño bastardo pagara por lo que ella me ha hecho a mi durante estos dos añ..."

Chiaki no termina su frase ya que en ese momento su madre lo había abofeteado, por segunda vez en el día lo habían abofeteado, primero Nodame y ahora su madre y ambas era por la misma razón.

"Eres un tonto, a ese bastardo como lo llamas es tu hijo, no lo entiendes, acaban de secuestrar a mi nieto"

Chiaki se queda congelado, su madre le había dicho que el bebe que tenia Nodame era su hijo, ahora entendía las palabras de ella, que se iba a arrepentir si ofendía al pequeño.

"Melissa debemos irnos, la descubrieron, ella ya me comento lo que sucedió, debemos de movilizarnos si queremos salvar al bebe"

"Tiene razón, hay que movilizarnos"

Ve como la chica de entre su ropa saca una cartera que porta una placa de policía al mismo tiempo que toma su celular y hace una llamada, el ya no entiende lo que sucede, aun esta en shock por la noticia.

"¿Que sucederá con su hijo?"

"Desgraciadamente el es mas un estorbo que una ayuda"

Finalmente ambas mujeres salen de la habitación dejando a Chiaki solo con sus pensamientos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Muy bien que les pareció este episodio, muchos esperaban ver a Nodame, pero nadie pensó que Sharon y Nodame fueran la misma persona, ahora aquí están las preguntas: ¿Que diablos esta pasando?, ¿Podrán recuperar al bebe de Nodame?, ¿Chiaki algún dia la perdonara?

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **LA CARTA**


	7. Cap 07: La carta

**CAP 07: LA CARTA**

Muy bien amigos, la espera termino, con este episodio se cierra este arco del fic, el próximo episodio sera un especie de intermedio entre este arco y lo que viene, saben una cosa hay una parte de este episodio que lo escribí desde hace mas de dos años, podría decir que el episodi que escribí al inicio ya tenia este hecho. Espero que les agrade este como yo disfrute al hacerlo.

* * *

><p>La verdad se desprende del bien, como la luz se desprende del Sol, en todo hay algo bueno, en todo hay algo de verdad.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que su madre y esa persona se habían ido en la búsqueda de Nodame, Chiaki tras salir del shock se sienta en la barra y se queda ahí sentado, su postura lo hace ver aun mas miserable de lo que es, toda su mente es un caos, realmente esas palabras que dijo son ciertas, Nodame tiene un hijo de el, pero nunca lo han hecho lo mas lejos que había hecho algo con ella fue una vez que se quedaron dormidos los dos en la misma cama.<p>

¿Acaso será otra mentira de ella, para tapar su desfachatez?

¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

De repente el dueño del restaurante le pone una copa de tequila y le dice- tome cortesía de la casa, realmente la necesita.

-usted cree, desearía perderme en licor y no pensar durante mucho tiempo, es mas perderme al grado de que cuando recupere la conciencia este en Europa- dice Chiaki por los ánimos por los suelos

-digame que piensa sobre su chica, que hara de ahora en adelante- pregunta Marcou tratando de hacerle platica

-NO quiero que me hable de esa mujer, desde que la conozco solo me ha traído desgracia tras desgracias, me pregunto que estaría haciendo si no la hubiera conocido nunca.

"Yo creo que usted estaría aun encerrado en Japón soltero y con sus frustraciones, en cambio ella tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor jamás haberse conocido, tal ves ella estaría ya casada con un par de niños y volviendo loco a su esposo."

Chiaki sonríe por un momento al imaginarse a la Nodame en medio de esa escena, un cuarto lleno de basura hasta el techo, un esposo casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa y un par de niños llorando, vaya que ella sería un caos total.

"Bueno usted quiere saber algo verdad, Chiaki"

"Dígame como conoció a Nodame"

"Bueno es una larga historia, pero debido a mis "otros trabajos" este es un lugar hasta cierto punto seguro, así que un día entro y se sentó justamente en donde está usted sentado, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, le pregunte y ella solo me dijo había abandonado a alguien que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que no lo podría ver durante mucho tiempo"

"Y que paso después…"

"le pregunte la razón y ella no me contesto, solo se quedo mirando una copa de vino tinto que le serví, durante varias horas, al final ella pago la bebida y se fue de ahí sin tocarla, después me entere de lo que pasaba y me prepare para las contingencias como estas"

Chiaki no entendía, al parecer el mesero sabia mas de lo que decía, ahora que lo miraba bien, era un hombre corpulento de pelo cano, se podía ver que en su juventud era una persona muy corpulenta, que su presencia imponía, finalmente de unos minutos el regresa y me trae unas botanas para que comiera algo. Aun con la botana no sentía nada de hambre, además además de que sentía como le punzaba la cabeza.

Sigue viendo su copa y la botana, siente la furia que lo invade, así mismo la impotencia de no sabes que esta pasando, quiere darle un punto final, en eso ve que con todos sus pensamientos ya son mas de las 3 de la tarde, quiere dejar de pensar en eso y pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante, si seria prudente quedarse a resolver su problema con Nodame o irse y dejar atrás este asunto.

Mientras se debatía que hacer, Marcous le extiende un sobre, un cenicero y un encendedor, Chiaki se extraña de la propuesta y pregunta-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Su decisión final, dentro de este sobre hay una carta que me dio Nodame hace dos años, cuando recién llego a Estados unidos, yo la guarde con la condición de que si algo le llegara a pasar se la entregara, ahora es el momento.

No entiende lo que pretende, y Marcous viendo la duda en su mirada continua hablando- Usted decide si abrirla o no, solo tiene esta oportunidad, si no decide abrirla use ese encendedor y queme la carta ya que para mi significa que la persona que esta dirigida la ha rechazado y ya no vale la pena mantenerla.

Chiaki se queda en shock, este tipo lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, como el decía el tenia solo una oportunidad de leer la carta si lo hacia no habría marcha atrás, y si no también ya que debía de incinerarla, se preguntaba ¿Qué debía de hacer?, empezó a analizar si valía la pena abrirla, tal vez solo era una carta de disculpa, al pensar eso siente que nuevamente la ira lo inunda.

En un arrebato de enojo toma la carta y el encendedor lo acerca lentamente con la idea de quemar la carta, con mucho cuidado acerca la llama para quemarla, pero piensa de nuevo y si no es una carta de disculpa sino una carta que le explica lo que esta pasando, lentamente retira la llama de la carta, esta decisión esta siendo muy difícil, debía de ir al baño, así que se levanta y le dice a Marcous que ira al baño un momento.

Ya dentro de ahí se lava las manos y se mira al espejo, puede ver su aspecto demacrado, su pelo despeinado, sus ojeras por no descansar adecuadamente, su pelo desarreglado, parecía mayor a lo que aparentaba, pensaba que contenido tenia esa carta, esa carta tendrá, acaso sera una carta sobre el motivo que me abandono o sera una carta pidiendo disculpas, nuevamente ese pensamiento lo volvía invadir, no le agradaba que le pidieran perdón indirectamente, así que decide que leerá la carta ya que si Nodame le dejo eso era por algo.

Finalmente regresa a la barra donde lo espera Marcous, este le vuelve a extender la carta, este aleja con firmeza el cenicero y el encendedor, se pone nervioso, podía oler el olor a viejo de la carta, sintiendo que esta no era reciente sino una carta ya vieja.

Lentamente abre la carta y antes de leerla nota la caligrafía de Nodame, podía notar sus errores de ortografía, pero al mismo tiempo nota la tinta que esta un poco corrida, significa que mientras la hacia estaba llorando, sentía el dolor de esta carta antes de leerla. Así que con cuidado la toma y empieza a leerla:

_Chiaki..._

_Para mi es difícil escribir esta carta, intente comenzarla de varias formas, pero ninguna era la adecuada, cada comienzo podía ver tu rostro lleno de odio y asco, al recordar esas miradas mi ser se llenaba de temor y empezaba a llorar de miedo, por eso simplemente he comenzado así._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que algo me ha pasado, si es así, he dejado indicaciones para que te den toda la información, se que tendrás preguntas, desgraciadamente no puedo darte las respuestas en esta carta ya que tengo miedo de que este papel caiga en manos equivocadas._

_Sé que es difícil para ti leer estas líneas sin evitar sentir sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se que me odias con todo tu ser, por mis mentiras, por la falsa realidad que tal vez te haya hecho vivir, por otro lado tal vez tengas algún sentimiento por mi (lo cual dudo mucho)._

_Tal vez ya hayas conocido a Chris, en este momento que estoy escribiendo esta carta tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, decidí ponerle el nombre de Chris ya que aun no sé si es un niño o una niña, y aun hay algo más importante, es tu hijo Chiaki, se que para ese momento no me crees ya que habré perdido toda tu credibilidad._

_Ya que no recuerdas el momento en que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, te contare el momento que concebimos a Chris, recuerdas el día que estuvimos juntos, el día que te abandone, ese día hice que tomaras de mas, mi plan era emborracharte e irme de ahí; pero cuando estabas muy tomado trate de llevarte a tu cama, me costó mucho trabajo te pusiste violento._

_Finalmente logre acostarte, cuando trate de alejarme de ti, me tomaste de la mano y me jalaste a tu cama, caí sobre ti, con una ternura que nunca te había conocido me besaste, con una calma tremenda me empezaste a besar, con tus manos me empezabas a acariciar, trate de resistir lo mas que pude; pero me fue imposible, al final lograste desnudarme y finalmente lo hicimos, fue una de las experiencias más importantes en mi vida, cuando vi que estabas dormido, simplemente me levante, y antes de salir de tu vida gire a verte, no pude soportarlo más y empecé a llorar por todo lo que estaba haciendo._

_Después de desaparecer huí a América, aquí estaría segura durante un tiempo y fue cuando empezaron los primeros síntomas, durante ese tiempo pensé que era un malestar por el cambio de ambiente, pero siguió más tiempo y finalmente fui al médico el cual confirmo lo que ya sabes._

Chiaki levanta su mirada de la carta, y piensa "Así que así fue como quedo embarazada", no sabía que sentir por ella después de la plática con Marcou sentía que mínimo debía de leer la carta, por muy furioso que estuviera se había dado cuenta de que había gente que sabía lo que pasaba y eso no le agradaba, debía de saber lo que sucede sino nada tendría sentido, ya que su madre jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le pasa al niño, su hijo, ahora sonaba muy bonito viniendo de él esa palabra. Decide seguir leyendo la carta para saber si dice algo sobre sus motivos.

_Llore durante días, después de la noticia, no sabía si estar feliz por el acontecimiento, o tener más miedo de lo que me estaba pasando, estaba aterrada Chiaki, no sabía qué hacer, si me aleje de ti fue por un motivo muy importante, no podía exponer a un ser inocente a ese mismo peligro._

_En esos momentos sentí la necesidad de abortar, sé que me dirás que soy una cobarde; pero debes de entender mi miedo, finalmente fue tu madre la que me saco del abismo que estaba cayendo, ella solamente me dijo "Debes de tener a tu bebe, como madre sé muy bien lo que estas pasando; pero esto no es ninguna excusa para que no hagas lo correcto ese bebe, es un ser inocente el cual te dará un motivo muy grande para vivir, piénsalo"_

_Después de unos días mas, lo pensé y decidí tenerlo, no sé que me haya pasado, no sé si en el momento que estés leyendo esta líneas aun sigo con vida, solo te pido un favor, cuida de nuestro hijo, y perdona a esta horrible mujer por no decirte la verdad y mantener en mi un velo de misterio._

_Atte._

_Megumi Noda_

Chiaki levantaba la vista no sabía que estaba pasando, se sentía como un tonto, no sabía que pensar de estar mujer, Nodame le estaba diciendo que estaba en peligro; entonces por qué no le dice que peligro es, siente que la mujer que se jactaba de conocer la estaba desconociendo, ya no la reconocía, la imagen de Nodame y Sharon se estaba volviendo confusa, solo esperaba que esta no sea una treta para tratar de obtener el perdón, en eso ve que del sobre sale una fotografía.

Él la toma y ve que se trata de ella antes de darse el cambio de apariencia podía ver que estaba embarazada, puede ver que esta vestida con un pequeño abrigo entreabierto ve una blusa un poco holgada pero en su estado le queda muy justo.

Entonces mira su rostro al verlo, siente que pierde las fuerzas, su mirada estaba muerta, era como si ella hubiera perdido toda esperanza en el futuro que en vez de estar viviendo estaba sobreviviendo. Ve entonces que la carta tiene un PD, si sale con que la perdone que lo olvide, ese era su pensamiento aun.

_Pd: Si algún día nuestro hijo pregunta sobre mí, miéntele, engáñalo, cuéntale otra cosa, no le cuentes la verdad de mí, no quiero que él se decepcione del fracaso de mujer que soy._

Chiaki siente que el odio que tenia al inicio ha desaparecido, ella en ningún momento le está pidiendo perdón ya que sabe que no la va a perdonar, no sabe que pensar, que hacer, ve el cantinero que le entrego la carta y trata de preguntarle algo sobre ella, pero que le contestara, tenia razón Nodame cuando le dijo que no le hablara así a su hijo, que se iba a arrepentir, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le iba a decir y lo que pensó.

-Debes ir a buscarla, no te quedes aquí sentado como un idiota, si de verdad te importa esa mujer y tu hijo, no deberías estar aquí embriagándote, si de verdad no te importa lo que le pase a ambos te puedes ir largando de aquí, y no regreses, nosotros no encargaremos de ella- decía Marcous en un tono muy serio.

Chiaki se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero algo era seguro, no dejaría escapar esta vez a Nodame y haría lo posible por salvar a su hijo de quien lo había secuestrado.

-Gracias, iré a buscar a Nodame- dice Chiaki levantándose de su sitio, regresándose la carta a Marcou para que la guardara, con un paso decidido sale, durante más de una hora busco a Nodame en el centro comercial, se metió a lugares donde había paso restringido, puede notar que había policías, algo grande sucedía y aunque él fuera parte de esto, se sentía ignorado, después de dar tres vueltas y no hallar rastro de ella decide salir a buscar por los alrededores, ve que había empezado a llover, la gente a su alrededor se empieza a resguardarse de la lluvia, debía de encontrarla así en medio de la lluvia salió a buscarla.

Media hora después...

Estaba cansado había recorrido sus alrededores, no había rastro de ella temía lo peor que también la hubieran secuestrado, tan desesperado esta que se tropieza y cae sobre un charco, ahí se queda un momento, que estaba haciendo, por que se sentía tan derrotado, Nodame en este momento está sufriendo y el no es capaz de localizarla ni de reconfortarla, en su mente solo tenía un pensamiento "debo de encontrarla cueste lo que cueste".

Con nuevos bríos se levanta y su vista se empapa por las gruesas gotas de agua, obstruyendo su vista, por estar distraído choca con alguien.

El mira a la persona e iba a pedir perdón cuando se da cuenta de que es Nodame.

-Disculpe usted a visto a mi hijo, lo acaban de secuestrar aquí hace poco- dice Nodame en un tono lleno de desesperación, al mismo tiempo ella muestra una foto de su hijo.

El no sale de su asombro ya que ella lo mira directamente al rostro y no lo reconoce, el ve su rostro y ve sus ojos muertos y llenos de desesperación, se nota que está a punto de llorar, además nota que ella esta empapada, su pelo escurriendo, su semblante se nota que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-No, no lo he visto- contesta Chiaki resignado, esperando que con esto ella reaccione, pero ella solo hace una reverencia y se aleja de él, entonces ella se acerca a otra persona y le hace la misma pregunta.

El la sigue con la mirada y ve que le pregunta a otra persona, ve que esa persona la aleja y le grita que no sabe nada, ella simplemente cae de rodillas en medio de la lluvia, ve como se levanta y se va por otro lado, Chiaki no puede soportar más la escena y se acerca a ella.

La toca suavemente del hombro y ella se voltea a ver quien tocaba su hombro, al voltear ve el rostro de Chiaki, ella se queda mirándolo como tratando de reconocerlo, como si fuera un rayo de luz reconoce su rostro, su mente se despeja por un momento y se da cuenta que está enfrente de Chiaki, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, con desesperación se aleja de él.

-No, no, no, Chiaki...yo lo siento... debí haberte dicho... yo soy un fracaso como mujer, deje que me robaran a nuestro hijo, debí de pelear más duro, gritar, hacer ruido, pero solo me quede ahí estática, muerta de miedo al ver la pistola con que me amenazaban a mí y a Chris- dice Nodame en un mar de lágrimas.

Chiaki trata de acercarse a ella, pero ella continua diciendo- soy un fracaso como mujer, como madre, debí tratar de hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero no... Mi maldita necesidad de estar junto a ti, la necedad de hacer las cosas a mi modo, si solo hubiera hecho las cosas como se había planeado, siento que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca conocernos, así tal vez en estos momentos tu tendrías una vida tranquila y yo tal vez habría sido feliz.

Nodame caminaba hacia otra dirección, Chiaki había jurado que ella estaba llorando, ve que sus pasos son tambaleantes, cuando de repente ve que ella se empieza a desvanecerse, con pasos rápidos el llega hacia ella, ve que esta desmayada, con cuidado saca su celular y marca un numero.

-Madre soy yo... tengo a Nodame en mis brazos, ella se desmayo, por favor llama un taxi, los veré en la entrada de la plaza- dice Chiaki.

Chiaki toma entre sus brazos y se dirige a la entrada del centro comercial, no sin antes a lo lejos una silueta estaba mirando todo desde lejos.

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** ¿Que les pareció este episodio?, hasta este momento no he legrado que ambos hablen, serán capaces de lograrlo, quien sera la silueta que observaba desde lejos, Por fin Chiaki sabrá lo que sucede o seguiré ocultándolo un tiempo mas. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio: SIN RECUERDO DEL PASADO.


	8. Cap 08: Sin recuerdos del pasado

**CAP 08: SIN RECUERDOS DEL PASADO.**

* * *

><p>La peor verdad sólo cuesta un gran disgusto. La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un disgusto grande.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en una sala blanca del hospital, miraba por enésima vez el reloj que marcaba las 9 pm, solo había pasado 7 horas de que todo había sucedido, estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su hijo, al mismo tiempo desde que había encontrado a Nodame aún seguía inconsciente, ahora que se había tranquilizado un poco y había puesto sus ideas en orden quería saber que está pasando, aunque de cierto modo estaba teniendo una idea, finalmente después de unos minutos más de espera, entra la misma mujer junto a su madre, la detective Melissa Smith finalmente ambas mujeres se sientan enfrente de él, al mismo tiempo que esta saca una carpeta y empieza a hablar.<p>

"Como usted sabrá mi nombre es Melissa Smith, lo que no sabe a ciencia cierta es a lo que me dedico, como usted trata de entender, no soy solo una policía, pertenezco a la interpol división Europa"

Un momento él se fija en la chica, es alta, de piel morena, pelo oscuro de trenza que le llega a media espalda, vestida de traje gris ejecutivo, pero mira su rostro con más detenimiento, el sentía que lo había visto en algún lado y no lo recordaba, hasta que un relámpago ilumina sus recuerdo, el recuerda el primer día que llego, cuando escucho por primera vez tocar a Sharon, recuerda que estrello con una chica que cargaba un bebe, entonces se da cuenta de que se trataba de ella y que en ese momento ella cargaba a su hijo, así que dice.

"Acaso eres la misma persona con la que choque ese día cuando recién llegue a esta ciudad"

"Así es, ese día me sorprendió verlo llegar tan de inmediato, aun sabiendo que estaría aquí, antes que nada le pido una disculpa por no poder recuperar a su hijo rápido, lograron escapar"- dice Melissa haciendo una reverencia, al ver la culpabilidad de la detective de la interpol, se siente un poco avergonzado, pero se tranquiliza.

"Bueno acepto las disculpas; pero ahora necesito que me expliquen qué está pasando"- contesta Chiaki tratando de mantener la tranquilidad que se le estaba acabando.

"Todo a su tiempo, debes de entender que aunque te digamos todo rápido no resolverás nada, así que comencemos desde el principio, conoces a un grupo que se llama "La corde tombe" que es una rama de la mafia"

"Si, he escuchado de esa rama, se trata de una que se encarga de contratar a artistas de gran talento, pero una vez que caes en su red jamás puedes salir, hasta que mueres o te asesinan"- dice Chiaki sintiendo como su garganta se resecaba de un momento a otro, lo que había dicho era algo que no quería imaginarse.

"Como sabrás hay casos muy contados de personas que han entrado a ese círculo y han logrado salir, así mismo hay casos de artistas que durante toda su vida nunca han sabido o han sido contactados por ese grupo y se debe a que poseen una protección demasiado que los protegen hasta cierto punto como es en tu caso"- dice su madre al mismo tiempo que revisa su celular por si acaso hay algún mensaje para saber si pudieron recuperar a su nieto.

"Como que estoy protegido"- dice Chiaki sin entender lo que sucedía.

"Usted es alguien muy talentoso, tanto que esa organización lo miro para que dirigiera su orquesta privada, pero no cree que Stresseman y el maestro Viera no lo protegieron, ambos tendrán sus diferencias pero priorizaron su protección, por eso fue contratado de inmediato en la compañía de Stresseman y mandado a una orquesta famosa todo para su protección"

Chiaki se siente como un tonto, jamás pensó que ese grupo lo estaría buscando, tal vez sea la razón por lo cual Nodame huyo, pero ve el rostro de tanto su madre como la de la agente del interpol, ve que está lejos de la realidad, y entonces dice- "yo no era el objetivo"

"No, tú no eres el objetivo, el objetivo era Nodame, un día alguien de ese grupo vio uno de sus conciertos, y quiso adicionarla en su grupo"- dice la agente de la interpol.

"Entonces ella huyo, para protegerse"- dice Chiaki.

"No, uno de los métodos más comunes es que cuando lo invitan a la víctima y este no acepta, usan métodos muy radicales lo más peligroso es que cuando ellos hacen un movimiento nunca se ven relacionados, uno de sus métodos favoritos es amenazar a los seres queridos del artista, así que Chiaki entenderás que tanto la vida de Nodame como la tuya corría un gran riesgo"

En eso saca una carta, Chiaki la revisa ve que se trata de una invitación; pero no nota ningún dato de que pertenezcan a ese grupo, entonces ve que no tenía ninguna firma.

"Despues de esta carta, ella rechazo la invitación, pero ellos no dejaron de insistir reclutar a Nodame hasta que llego la primera amenaza"- entonces la detective extiende un papel, el al tomarlo ve que la era letra de computadora, muy fina, en esta decía

"Señorita, si usted no acepta nuestra invitación, no se sorprenda de que su querido esposo sufra un percance"

Chiaki quería reírse por caer en algo tan obvio, cuando ve que en la carpeta del expediente ve las fotos de su automóvil, el cual tuvo problemas de frenos hace dos años, el pregunta- "Acaso ese no son forografia de mi automovil"

La detective asiente al mismo tiempo le muestra una foto en donde se muestra los frenos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no alterarlo más de lo que esta, espera unos segundos y finalmente dice- "el mismo dia en que ella recibió la amenaza, tu madre estaba con ella de visita, ella recibió la carta y la leyeron, Nodame por un momento se puso nerviosa pero evito que el pánico la dominara y estuvo lo más serena posible; pero tu llamada cuando le dijiste de tu percance de los frenos, ella perdió un poco la cabeza"

"Yo la tuve que tranquilizar diciendo que era una coincidencia, después le dije que no comentara nada de la hoja y que no se preocupara; después de decirle eso me dirigí por mi cuenta y use mis contactos con la interpol y la agente Smith ayudo a investigar sin que Nodame y tú se dieran cuenta"- comenta su madre en un tono muy seria.

"Yo empecé a checar esto como un favor, fui a visitar al mecánico donde habías dejado tu carro y le hicimos un peritaje, resulta que el líquido de los frenos fue alterado de tal modo en que si llegaras a rebasar cierta velocidad estos dejaban de funcionar, pude notar que era el modo operandi de ese grupo mafioso"- dice la agente Smith, Chiaki queda sorprendido, el mecánico le había dicho que había sido una falla, pero no detecto que en realidad era un sabotaje.

"Entonces una semana después llega la segunda carta amenazante"- dice su madre muy preocupada, al mismo tiempo que la detective extiende una nueva carta a Chiaki, este al verla ve lo que dice.

"El accidente fue el primer llamado, no se sorprenda que nos metamos hasta en la cocina para que usted acepte"

Chiaki empieza a sudar frio, que planearon hacer, el recuerda perfectamente que en ningún momento se haya sentido mal por comer algo, en ese momento el recuerda un incidente, el cual no le tomo mucha importancia; pero si son ciertas esas palabras entonces ella se arriesgó por salvarlo.

Flash Back

Era un dia lluvioso, Chiaki, después de haber pasado más de días, entre prácticas y presentaciones, por fin regresa a Paris, deseoso de ver a Nodame, asi que quiere darle una sorpresa, decide comprar una pasta italiana con champiñones, entonces ve una persona que le sirve la comida y la guarda, finalmente llega a su departamento, y se sorprende de ver a Nodame esperándolo fuera de esta con un pastel y arreglada discretamente.

Ella se lanza y lo abraza, Chiaki deja que lo abrase, había pasado mucho tiempo que la había visto, así que la invita a cenar lo que trajo, él se siente sucio de tanto polvo que recogió ya que su auto aún se lo regresan, le dice a Nodame que lo espere, así que entra y empieza a bañarse, tarda como unos 15 minutos, y el sale ya totalmente vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, cuando regresa ve que lo que había traído estaba tirado en el suelo, y mira el rostro de Nodame, lo ve manchado en su mejilla de salsa para pasta, él se molesta con ella por y la corre de su departamento, después de eso no la vio durante 15 días debido a que después de ese día se fue de gira fuera de Paris.

Fin del Flash Back

"Recuerdo ese día que traje comida y Nodame comió un poco y accidentalmente la tiro, en el suelo, yo me enoje con ella y solo la vi, el día en que ella desapareció"- dice Chiaki, sudando frio, si era cierto era esa amenaza, ella se dio cuenta de que la comida que había traído tenía algo.

"Así es Chiaki, los champiñones que habían servido en realidad eran champiñones venenosos, Nodame tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba mal, solo pudo llegar al hospital antes de sufrir un desmayo, por este incidente ella perdió su año de conservatorio ya que el día siguiente tenia examen final y lo perdió"- dice su madre que mantenía su semblante serio.

"Después de este incidente llego la última carta, la cual provoco que ella desapareciera"- dice la detective, pero antes de seguir hablando Chiaki se levanta y dice- "creo que he sabido lo suficiente, si gusta me gustaría hablar de eso mañana, me gustaría primero ver que ella despertara y saber que está bien, así mismo me gustaría saber que ha pasado con mi hijo"

"Tiene razón, no está en condiciones de escuchar esa última parte así que cuando despierte Nodame y esperamos que ella se recupere totalmente, prometo que recuperare a tu hijo"- dice la detective al mismo tiempo que se levanta de su asiento, y se retira, así mismo Chiaki se retira a un balcón a meditar.

Unas horas después…

Chiaki estaba en una terraza del hospital, después de todo este era el único sitio en donde él podía fumar y pensar, después de haber escuchado a la detective y a su madre sobre lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que pensar.

Durante dos años él estuvo viviendo alimentándose del rencor por su partida, mientras que ella vivió alimentándose del miedo, de la incertidumbre, de las pocas esperanzas de tener su perdón.

"¿Qué piensas hijo?"- pregunta su madre que salía a la terraza para ver el estado de su hijo.

"Nada y todo, me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera descubierto, como habría reaccionado después de enterarme, habría corrido a verla, la hubiera besado, o hubiera fingido que no sabía nada y esperar que ella regresara a mi"

"Hijo debes de entender si ella tomo esta decisión sabía que riesgos estaba tomando, sabía que pasara lo que pasara ella terminaría afectada, ahora solo te pregunto hijo, realmente la amas lo suficiente para perdonarla aunque ambos tomen caminos separados"- dice su madre seriamente su hijo necesitaba un regaño y este era el momento, sabía que no podría influir en su decisión ya no era un niño sino todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

"Pero si no resuelves tu situación con Nodame, juro que te desheredare"- al decir eso este se sorprende y antes de que pudiera decir algo sigue hablando.

"Soporte las idioteces de tu padre porque lo ame mucho; pero no soportare las idiotez de mi hijo ya que soy tu madre y hare lo necesario para que hagas lo correcto"

"Acaso quieres que regrese con Nodame"- ´pregunta Chiaki sorprendido.

"NO hijo, dije lo correcto, no que fuerces tus sentimientos en algo que no deseas si al final decides que lo mejor para ambos es seguir separados pero por lo menos quiero que sea algo de común acuerdo y con la conciencia tranquila"- vuelve a replicar mientras que ella se sienta en una banca y mira la ciudad esperando encontrar una respuesta sobre donde estará su nieto.

Unos minutos más estuvieron ahí en esa terraza, cuando entra una enfermera y les comenta que Nodame acaba de despertar, que podían ir a verla.

Unos minutos después...

Chiaki entraba a la habitacion ahora que miraba fijamente a Sharon y puede ver que ella tenía un aire a Nodame, esa era la razón por la que se enamoró rápido de ella, estaba ahí vestida con esa bata de hospital, mirando un poco a la nada, así que él se acerca, nota que su mirada como si tuviera miedo.

"Nodame, te encuentras bien"- dice su madre, manteniéndose al margen.

Nodame mira a la madre de Chiaki, este ve su mirada, nota que algo no esta bien, finalmente Nodame dice- disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

Chiaki temiendo lo peor, toma la tabla, si era una broma de ella la descubriría; pero si es lo que se imagina maldecirá su suerte para siempre.

"Disculpe señorita, usted tuvo un accidente y esta señora a mi lado la trajo con usted, necesito que me proporcione algunos personales"- dice Chiaki con todo el tacto del mundo.

"Su nombre"

"Megumi Noda, aunque me dicen Nodame"

"¿Cuántos años tiene usted?"

En ese momento ve que Nodame le cuesta trabajo pensar, era como si tratara de recordar, pero después de unos minutos ella dice-"tengo 21 años"

"En donde estudia"

"Estudio en el Conservatorio Momogaoka, 2° año de piano"

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Muy bien, muy bien, después de eones logre actualizar este fic, aún hay cosas por descubrir, ya que como Nodame estaba vigilada, como logro ponerse en contacto con la agente y escapar, sé que me odian porque cada vez que Chiaki está cerca de Nodame la vuelve a perder, al parecer Nodame tiene amnesia eso y más en el siguiente episodio el cual se llama: SERA UNA SORPRESA.


End file.
